Who says Souls can't love?
by VWXYZxxstrawberrymilkxx
Summary: Soul tries to save Maka from Death the Kid's clutches as he regrets saying that Maka has a flat-chest. In this short story, a little romance and a little action will be happening, but not that much. Still, the Maka x Soul will be the main couple here.


To all you readers, I'm sorry if it's too short and not worthy enough to be a story. All I wanted to do was to post my first Fic about Soul Eater, no matter what. I don't care if you guys comment negative stuff, I'm just proud that I posted a story. So, here it is... please enjoy.

Lying on his bed, Soul was trying to sleep. He closes his eyes every time but he always opens them after a minute or so. "Why am I like this? Why can't I sleep tonight? Is it about her?" he murmured. The night went on and he still couldn't sleep. Morning arrived and greeted Soul with the sound of his alarm clock. He stood up, wore his slippers, stopped his alarm clock from ringing and eventually went out of his room. As he walked to their kitchen, he didn't hear anyone cooking and moving around. " Maka…? Maka…? Helloooooo…?" he muttered. His face turned white and he dropped dead on the cold floor. "Crap. She's not here... This is all my fault.…" he complained. So Soul stood up, sat on their sofa and turned on the T.V.

Meanwhile, Maka was peacefully minding her own business at the Shinigami manor. "So, Maka? How was your first stay at our mansion?" asked Kid. Maka's face turned red and she eventually spoke, "It was fine. But I want to go home now." she muttered. Death the Kid was shocked. So he ran to the door and locked them. "Kid? Why'd you lock me in here? Let me out! I still have to cook for Soul!" she yelled inside the room. Death the Kid padlocked the doors of Maka's room, and yelled "Why do you still care for that mindless Soul? He's nothing to you! Remember?"

Last night, Soul and Maka were on a date. They went to a night club after Soul ate his 45th evil soul. "Maka, let's go to that place, I heard they have great drinks there." said Soul. A couple of hours later, Soul and Maka went out of the club they were in. "Those women really did the trick..." groaned the drunken Soul. Maka carried Soul to a dark alley. She threw him to the wall, and started kissing him. "Soul, please try to understand that I love you." "The hell? You love me? Nah... Why would I fall for a flat-chested woman like you?" he complained. Maka used her Maka-chop on Soul and left. As she was running, she came across Death the Kid (who was secretly in-love with her...). She bumped into him and fell to the ground. "What seems to be the problem. Scythe-Meister Maka?" asked Death the Kid. Maka hugged him tight. Kid was blushing, and he couldn't stand this much love fest. "Why don't you come to my mansion?" he asked. " Thanks. I don't mind being away from that mindless Soul for a while..." she replied. And so, Death the Kid and Maka walked to his mansion.

"Oh yes... that's right. I was mad at him last night. But that was LAST NIGHT! I'm not mad at him now! Please Kid! Let me out!" she yelled. Kid walked to their kitchen and stirred himself some coffee... " So symmetrical..." he whispered..."Everything is according to my plan..." and then he grinned.

Back at Soul and Maka's apartment, The lonely Soul turned off the television and banged his head to the coffee table. "Damn it! Why'd I ever tell her that I don't like her flat-chest... it's all my fault. Damn it." he said. A few seconds later, a woman was sitting in front of him. "Hey there." greeted the woman. "Ma...ka?" asked Soul, he lifted his head and saw a black hat. "Oh no..." "How're you feeling now, still sad?" said the woman while she pressed Soul unto her chest. Soul's nose bled, his skin turned pale, and he couldn't speak. "Aw c'mon now. It's me, Blair.". His nose bled more, his skin turned paler, and he was body was becoming stiff. Blair went into the kitchen and grabbed a teapot of hot, boiling water. She poured it unto Soul's face and he quickly reacted. "It's too HOT!" he yelled, his once pale skin turned back to normal, the blood from his nose were wiped clean, and he wasn't stiff no longer. "There you go! Wakey-wakey litte Scythe-y boy!" yelled Blair. "Blair... What am I gonna do... Maka's gone." he groaned. Blair sat on the coffe table and said, "Go and look for her, perhaps..." replied Blair. Soul's mind started to react and then an idea came out. " Thanks Blair. But where am I gonna find her?" he asked. Blair's cat-like ears shook. "She's at the Shinigami Manor."."How'd you know?" asked Soul. "I am a cat with an abnormal amount of magic, aren't I? So then I have highly sensitive ears that can hear from afar." replied Blair. "Thank you so much, Blair!" he thanked and kissed Blair on the lips then ran away.

Arriving at Shinigami Manor, Soul tried to open the gate through brute force. "Erm..." he groaned. Just then, Black Star arrived. "Soul? What're you doing?" asked the dumbstruck Black Star. "Trying to open Shinigami Manor's gate... Isn't it obvious?"Soul yelled. Black Star tried to help his friend and eventually openend it. "C'mon, let's go in, like assassins..."whispered Black Star. Soul noticed something, if Black Star was with him, then where's his partner? So he tried to ask Black Star. "Hey, Black Star? Where's Tsubaki?"."Tsubaki's missing. I was trying to look for her four hours ago, but then I saw my reflection and I admired myself... cuz I'm too BIG of a STAR!". Soul sighed and thought if Tsubaki was with Maka as well.

Kid looked out of their mansion window and saw their front gate wrecked. "Who barged in?... Soul Eater..." Kid groaned. He turned around in style and walked downstairs. "My plan is going to be ruined... I must stop him!" murmured the furious Kid. As he was strutting downstairs, Soul and Black Star sneaked through the window leading to Maka's room."Helloooooooo..."whispered Soul. Maka looked at the mirror in front of her and secretly saw Soul crouching by the window with his awesome white teeth sparkling due to the sun's rays. "Soul..."she murmured. Soul saw the blanket on the bed move. He tip-toed to the bed and removed the blanket. There, a half-naked Maka was lying. "Maka. Why are you half-naked?"asked Soul. Maka became furious. "I wanted you to fall in love with me!"she yelled. Soul was then confused and said, "No need for you to do crazy things like that... But it won't change a thing about how I feel about you." "You love me then!"Maka yelled. Soul evaded and the over-joyed Maka bumped her head unto the floor. "I don't love you. I'm just here to save you and your cooking skills...!"yelled Soul. "Ummm... Maka? Is Tsubaki with you by any chance?" asked the curious Black Star. Maka nodded a no. Black Star sighed and jumped out the window, and accidentally hits Kid. "Sorry Kid!" he yelled, not feeling proud of himself. "C'mon Maka, let's go!" he yelled and jumped out of the window as well, also hitting Kid. "Sorry Kid!" he apologized and ran away with Maka by his side. "No! My symmetrical Maka! My flat-chested symmetrical Maka!" whined Death the Kid.

Back at their apartment, Soul kicked the coffee table and banged his head on it. "Goddamn it, Maka! Why'd you go with Kid?" "At least he appreciates me, not like you who treats me like a slave!" she replied. Soul didn't reply and sighed. Maka walked slowly towards Soul then...

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" yelled Soul as Maka tried to seduce him.


End file.
